1. Field of Invention
A ladder stabilizer adapted to attach to an upper end or lower end of an extension ladder includes a mounting plate connecting to a rung of the extension ladder by secure U-bolts, the mounting plate attached to a slide bar mounting bracket having a transverse channel with a tightening screw providing a force within the channel to lock and hold a pair of extendable service arms within the transverse channel to provide additional wide and secure lateral stabilization of the extension ladder either at the top of the extension ladder, where the extension ladder rests against a wall or roof, or at the bottom of the extension ladder where the extension ladder meets the ground.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to extension ladder stabilizers or support devices.
In two U.S. Des. Pat. No. D406,652 to Marchland and U.S. Pat. No. D366,319 to Sheftel, ladder stabilizers are shown having two sliding adjustment arms attached to a singular tube having hooks attaching a frame to a ladder and a simple unitary bent bar, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,973 to Southern, shows a ladder having a unitary central tube with two laterally extending bent arms with swivel tips extending from the central tube, the central tube connected to the ladder frame by two diagonal brackets, the arms being held within the tube by a bolt or a pin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,979 to Shreve, III discloses a single bent bar held onto the ladder frame by a pair of U-bolts, with the single support bar bolted to a channel in a leveling attachment.